Sexy, Free & Single -(Dramione)
by Linok
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene todo lo que desea, es Sexy libre y soltero pero una persona inesperada cambiara su vida.¿podra este dejar su vida por comenzar una nueva con ella? inspirado en el tema Sexy,Free&Single-super junior.
1. capitulo 1: Sexy

_**Dramione. Sexy, Free & Single. By lin.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Sexy.**_

Definitivamente esto es perfecto- comento suspirando satisfecho.

La chica con la que se encontraba, dormía placidamente sobre su pecho. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, mientras observaba el techo de su habitación. Escucho una risita que provenía del suelo de parquet, dirigió su mirada, divertido, para ver la situación, una chica de cabellos rubios, de rodillas en el suelo a medio vestir buscando uno de sus zapatos debajo de la cama. Sonrío, al ver que esta soltaba risas debido al efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, al perder el equilibrio y chocarse contra algún que otro mueble del lugar.

Luego se giro para ver a otra chica saliendo del baño abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Esbozó una sonrisa la que él respondió con gusto, la joven se acerco y le dio un corto beso, este correspondió mientras sentía que la muchacha que descansaba, ahora a su lado, comenzaba a despertarse. La rubia se levanto algo tambaleante y se encamino al tocador para arreglarse el cabello.

Si, así era la vida de Draco Malfoy, una vida con todos sus caprichos cumplidos, lo que él deseaba, lo obtenía, él joven heredero de una fortuna acarreada por ancestros, a este siempre se lo veía en fiestas privadas, rodeado de mujeres y de mucha ostentación.

Lo tenia todo, terrenos, una isla en el mediterráneo, mansiones y casas de playa, autos, dinero y por sobre todo una astucia y elegancia que a él solo caracterizaba.

De porte de excelencia, el joven había sido educado por institutrices capacitadas para luego entrar en la universidad más cara del país. En su hogar, ubicado en el condado de wishter, Londres, vivían sus padres Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, le habían adoctrinado con bases en la nobleza y principios éticos, marcando la diferencia de clases sociales y la suma importancia en su descendencia de duques marqueses.

A los 20 años como regalo de cumpleaños recibió de parte de sus padres una mansión que el rechazo, por que tendría demasiado espacio para vivir él solo, optó por aceptar el regalo de su tía Bellatrix, un piso en un importante edificio de Londres.

De comportamiento excéntrico y narcisista absoluto, el joven británico, había demostrado a lo largo de su vida que podía tener lo que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos, mimado desde la cuna por su madre, siempre tubo a las mujeres que quisiera, sean jóvenes o maduras, este astuto no quería compromisos, no aun, se negó rotundamente comprometerse con la heredera de los Greengrass. Su madre lo defendió ante su padre que este era un ser frío, astuto y calculador.

De amistades selectivas, Malfoy se conocía como el casanova del nuevo mundo.

Este no era un niño rico mas, era un joven de 23 años de edad con un futuro asegurado y una carrera sumamente prometedora, dueño de un cuerpo atlético y elegancia excepcional cabellera rubia, labios fino y ojos grises, había convivido un tiempo como presidente de una fraternidad, Slytherin, que después le fue sucedida a su amigo de la infancia Blaise Zabini, por que tanta gente lo agobiaba, se excuso para mudarse al piso en Londres. A pesar de ser integrante de un círculo social amplio, el joven millonario gustaba de la tranquilidad de una tarde o simplemente escuchar su colección de discos de jazz deleitándose con un buen vino añejo.

Se dirigió al ascensor, toco el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja, miro su reloj tranquilamente marcando las 10:30 AM, sonrío al ver entrar en el transportador, una bella dama de unos 22 años aproximadamente, cabello negro, largo con ondas, vestida con una falda que le cubría la mitad del muslo y una camisa, rosa claro, con volados en el pecho, ligeramente desprendidos 3 botones, mostrando gran parte de su delantera voluptuosa. Lo observo deseosa y al cerrarse la puerta se lanzo inmediatamente hacia el rubio besando con desesperación el cuello del mismo mientras él la sujetaba por las caderas.

-….tenemos 2 minutos- dijo con un tono sensual sobre el oído del Malfoy. Este solo sonrío de lado para besarla apasionadamente, luego con la ayuda de la muchacha bajo el cierre de su pantalón de fina costura color gris, volviendo a la posición en la que se encontraban para iniciar el acto sexual. Pasado los minutos correspondientes, se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salio la joven dedicándole una mirada complaciente para alejarse por el corredor de la planta baja, él no salio ya que seguiría hasta el subsuelo en busca de su Ferrari negra ultimo modelo.

Acomodándose la chaqueta negra que llevaba un poco desarreglada por la situación anterior, escucho su móvil sonar desde el bolsillo del pantalón.

-….Si- hablo tomando la llamada, desactivando la alarma del automóvil.

-…hey! Draco, fiesta hoy en mi casa, ven ¡habrán muchas chicas!- comento emocionado una voz un tanto ronca.

-…Goyle, enhorabuena no tenia planes para esta noche- pronuncio subiendo al rodado y comenzando a conducir por las calles de la ciudad.

-….OK te veo esta noche entonces-pronuncio el robusto amigo del rubio para luego cortar la comunicación.

Al llegar a un gran edificio ubicado en la esquina de la avenida principal, aparco el auto y se encamino a la entrada sin antes entregarle las llaves del mismo al valet parking del lugar.

-….Blaise- saludo con un movimiento de cabeza para dirigirse, junto a su amigo, al gimnasio del hotel.

-… iras hoy a la fiesta de Goyle?- Pregunto el moreno a Draco que estaba haciendo pesas.

-…no lo se aun, me llamo para invitarme, le dije que iría para que no me insistiera.-comento concentrado en su acción – ¿Tu iras?- pregunto desviando la vista hacia el moreno quien estaba practicando boxeo. Este se encogió de hombros para luego largar una carcajada la que Draco entendió y se unió también riendo.

Es que el amigo de estos, Goyle, era una persona no muy popular, es mas se podría decir que la mas impopular de sus amistades, sabían que en esa fiesta solo se encontrarían a personas mayores de edad y mujeres feas sin contar a sus amistades freaks en las que podías notar nerds, Darks, vírgenes de mas de 35 años y transexuales que no eran del gusto de Malfoy ni de Zabini.

Aun recordaban a la perfección aquella fiesta de Goyle en la que su amigo Crabbe había cortejado toda la noche a una muchacha de ojos café y a la hora de el acto sexual se encontró que no era Alice su nombre, si no, Albert. Todos rieron cuando Crabbe contaba su decepción y ellos se harían cargo de hacérselo recordar por el resto de su vida.

Sudado, con alguno que otro mechón de cabello pegado en su frente fijo su vista en una chica que lo había estado mirando durante su ejercicio, este le guiño el ojo por lo que la chica le devolvió con una sonrisa, un tanto ruborizada. Se dirige hacia la portadora de los jades que tenía por ojos y le comenta algo al oído que esta acepto asintiendo con la cabeza ruborizándose un poco más. El rubio fue donde Blaise se encontraba entablando una conversación con la encargada del gimnasio para hacerle un gesto con la mano que este entendió y le lanzo las llaves de su habitación en ese hotel. Tendría la mejor suite, ya que Zabini, no era nada menos que el hijo del dueño de la cadena de hoteles más elegantes y costosos, nombrado como su apellido, distribuidos en distintas partes del mundo.

Tomo de la mano a la chica para dirigirse a la suite presidencial, que contaba con hall, living, recamara con cama King y baño con jacuzzi.

-... ¿deseas un baño?-comento sensualmente sobre el oído de la muchacha tomándola por la cintura para encaminarse juntos hacia el jacuzzi.

Se fueron desprendiendo de las prendas sudadas, que estaban un poco pegadas a sus cuerpos. La joven no pudo contener el rubor en su rostro al ver al rubio quitarse la sudadera mostrando su bien trabajado torso algo brillante por el sudor y sus brazos marcados y fuertes, se mordió el labio inferior al seguir bajando su mirada y ver su gran atributo, este no pudo evitar el orgulloso ego brillar en su máximo esplendor. Se introdujeron en el agua ocasionándoles un leve cosquilleo por el burbujeante rosar del agua, su cuerpos desnudos. Él se acerco estampándole un beso demandante que ella correspondió sin dudar pasando las manos por su cuello, el rubio siguió besando su cuello para seguir bajando lentamente ,la chica gimió al sentir la boca del Malfoy rodeando su pezón lamiéndolo lentamente, esta tomo el miembro masculino para comenzar a masajearlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo , al pasar unos minutos el muchacho la tomo por las caderas haciendo que ella se sentara sobre el, penetrándola con facilidad con movimientos lentos para aumentar la velocidad haciendo que ambos explotaran de placer ella gimiendo su nombre y él ahogando gemidos mordiendo el hombro de la chica.

Miro su reloj 12:30 PM, detuvo su caminata en la recepción del hotel para encontrarse con la recepcionista y así dejarle las llaves de la suite de su amigo. Al ver a la chica dándole la espalda carraspeo su garganta para que esta se diera la vuelta. Esta entendió la señal y se volteo, los ojos de este se iluminaron con un brillo especial, la chica le esbozó una sonrisa cordial.

-… ¿En que le puedo servir, Sr.?- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

Este se quedo algo paralizado embelesado en la belleza de la muchacha que tenia a su vista.

-… ¿Eres nueva?- interrogo con la voz grabe, sensual.

-… ¿Disculpe?- pregunto la castaña algo desconcertada.

-… que si eres nueva, en el puesto, claro- comento inclinándose sobre el mostrador acercando su rostro al de la recepcionista.

Esta con una mano lo aparto lentamente con una sonrisa falsa.

-…Sr. Mi espacio personal-comento aun sonriendo.

-…si eres nueva- dijo para dirigir su mirada al distintivo que llevaba su nombre grabado con letras doradas – Hermione, ¿verdad?- pronuncio con una sonrisa que a cualquier chica hubiera derretido.

-…así es señor, ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto reprimiendo el molesto comentario del joven.

-… que te párese-comenzó diciendo lentamente mirándola desde el pecho hasta llegar a sus ojos - …pasar la noche mas inolvidable de tu vida- termino para tomar un bucle de la chica delineando la forma de este.

-…Sr. Si no se le ofrece nada le ruego que se retire, de lo contrario llamare a seguridad- dijo quitando la mano del rubio algo molesta.

-…Tranquila, solo quiero dejar estas llaves preciosa-comento guiñándole un ojo, mostrándole las llaves a la altura de la vista de la castaña.

Hey! Aquí estabas….y ¿como estuvo la del 5 A? –pregunto Blaise divertido mientras le arrebataba de las manos las llaves.

Pasable- comento con sorna el rubio.

La chica que presenciaba la conversación arqueo una ceja y se dispuso a tomar una llamada.

Los jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la salida hablando sobre cosas banales

-….Draco tengo unos accesos VIP, para el club- comento el moreno incitando a Malfoy.

-….mm, no hoy no puedo, Blaise- pronuncio el rubio restándole importancia a la oferta de su amigo.

-… ¿Draco Malfoy tiene una cita?- pregunto asombrado, a lo que Draco rió y tomo su móvil para ponerse a buscar un contacto en su agenda.

-….Fleur Delacour-comento silabeando con una media sonrisa mostrándole el numero del contacto en su móvil.

-…hey! ¿Como lograste eso?, ¡amigo es internacional!…-comento riendo sorprendido.

-…ya lo sabes Blaise, a un Malfoy no se le resiste ninguna mujer-comento orgulloso con las manos en los bolsillos.

-…. ¿ninguna?- interrogo sarcástico.

-….ninguna- aclaro lanzándole una mirada sensual a una mujer que acababa de entrar al edificio.

¡Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo mi nueva adquisición Sexy, Free & Single, inspirado el la canción del grupo súper Junior, que me gusta mucho y se me vino una idea a la mente por lo que lo hice fic.

Este FF solo tendrá 3 capítulos, espero sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews sean buenos o malos n_n

¡Gracias por leer!

ATT Lin.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Free

_**Dramione- Sexy Free & Single. By lin.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a J.k Rowling.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Free.**_

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Draco Malfoy era su libertad. No, no se refiere al tipo de libertad que le da un padre a un hijo, para llegar mas tarde de una cita, si no al tipo de libertad para con su vida social y para sus opciones múltiples con las mujeres.

No tenia compromiso con ninguna con la cual se enredaba, ninguna tendría que preguntar por que no la había llamado al día siguiente, ni hablar de escenas de celos. No, el no era hombre de ninguna mujer.

No recordar una fecha en especial como su cumpleaños o aniversario.

No llamarla constantemente para ver como había sido su día.

No gastar en regalos, en citas y definitivamente. No visitar a los padres de esta.

Él era libre en todo sentido de la palabra social, económico y emocionalmente, sin compromiso.

Junto a sus mejores amigos Blaise y Nott, noche a noche se reunían en clubs y antros exclusivos en busca de compañía femenina. Pero solo tenían una condición, sexo convencional, nada más.

Esbozo una media sonrisa al observarse en el espejo de su habitación. Zapatos italianos, pantalón negro y saco del mismo color con una camisa blanca con botones negros y una corbata fina de seda. Paso una mano por su cabello, para batirlo ligeramente, se roció ligeramente con su perfume y se encamino al ascensor.

Condujo con su ipot encendido con volumen bastante alto. Tomando el volante con una mano y con el otro brazo levemente flexionado, apoyado sobre la puerta del automóvil.

Se detuvo en la puerta de un lujoso edificio, en la entrada del mismo se podía observar una atractiva figura femenina, de cabellos ondulados rubios, luciendo un vestido de fina costura color azul con algunas piedras brillantes, tacones negros y algunos accesorios.

Draco, bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiese subir, la joven, al mismo. A un Malfoy nunca se le podría dañar su reputación ya que su caballerosidad y cortesía eran parte de su ser.

Llegaron a un restorante en la zona más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Al entrar en el mismo, el encargado del salón, los recibió con una gran bienvenida ya que el rubio solía concurrir al lugar con frecuencia.

Se sentaron en una mesa que daba al ventanal, dando una vista excepcional del muelle iluminado. La música de la orquesta comenzó a sonar dando a los oídos una exquisita melodía tranquila.

La cena fue tranquila, en cierto momento la joven que lo acompañaba decidió ir al tocador y en eso una mesera algo descuidada se acerca a la mesa depositando el postre que habían pedido con antelación, el problema ocurre cuando a esta muchacha en un movimiento torpe se le resbala la taza de café que Draco había pedido, cayendo el liquido caliente sobre el regazo del mismo.

-….pero que torpe-dijo casi en un grito el rubio levantándose del asiento.

-…lo siento Sr.-se disculpo la joven limpiando dicha mancha con una servilleta.

-…. ¿tu?, ¿también trabajas aquí?- pregunto desconcertado al reconocer a la joven recepcionista que había visto en el hotel por la mañana.

-…. ¿que sucede?- pregunto el encargado del salón con preocupación al ver tal escena.

-….yo –comenzó a decir la castaña para ser interrumpida por el rubio.

-…me ayudaba a limpiarme, es que tome la taza y se me resbalo-comento salvando a la mesera.

-… ¿Sr. Malfoy puedo hacer algo para ayudarle?- pregunto el hombre.

-…no se preocupe es solo una mancha-comento desinteresado.

El supervisor de Hermione se había retirado y con esto quedaron frente a frente.

-… gracias-pronuncio cabizbaja la castaña.

-….siento decirte que ahora tienes una deuda pendiente- comento con una mueca de superioridad plasmada en su rostro.

-… ¿deuda pendiente?, Solo fue un accidente.-se adelanto a decir la castaña.

-…te salve, de un justo despido-comento triunfante- ahora tendrás que pagarme-.

-…pagarle, dígame ¿cuanto debo?-pregunto tirando su orgullo al suelo.

-…yo no necesito dinero-comento divertido.

-…Draco nos vamos-pregunto una voz con acento Frances.

La castaña miro a la joven que estaba a su lado tomando su bolso, el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se alejo de la escena un poco desconcertada por la conversación anterior.

Observo como la pareja se marchaba del lugar, y respiro con tranquilidad.

-…Granger la mesa 12-el supervisor ordenó retirar las cosas de la mesa en la que había estado Malfoy anteriormente.

Comenzó a levantar los trastos y noto un papel con una dirección y un nombre escrito.

**_"…En la Av.32 a las 15:00hs –Draco Malfoy…"_**

Hermione arqueo una ceja, tomo el papel y se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón para seguir con la tarea encomendada.

-…querido, tu si que sabes como complacer a una dama- pronuncio entre suspiros la joven francesa ante los besos y caricias que el rubio le profesaba.

Este sonrió alagado y siguió recorriendo el cuerpo esbelto de la chica lentamente y por momentos con desesperación.

Inquieto dejo un sendero de saliva por su abdomen para luego soplar levemente sobre el mismo. Siguió bajando para encontrarse con la intimidad de la muchacha la que no dudo en empezar a acariciar para luego introducir uno de sus dedos logrando la lubricación perfecta.

La joven tomo el control, poniéndose a arcadas sobre él auto penetrándose, ambos gimieron extasiados, para comenzar con los movimientos frenéticos y por rato lentos de la chica, Draco solo tenia sus manos sujetas a las caderas de esta para profundizar cada envestida. Arqueo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo derramándose dentro de ella.

Despertó a las 2hs terminado el acto sexual, para levantarse sigilosamente, sin que la joven despertara. Se cambio rápidamente y escucho el móvil de la chica sonar encendiendo la pantalla dando el nombre del contacto que la estaba llamando _Bill~_ Sonrió satisfecho, otra vez había escapado de su esposo, entregándose a sus brazos. Sintió algo de lastima, que fácilmente supero al escuchar a la esposa infiel susurrando entre sueños su nombre.

Con una mueca arrogante abrió la puerta del departamento para dirigirse a su hogar.

El ruido de sus zapatos resonaban en esa calle húmeda, la niebla era algo espesa y el frío abrazaba su cuerpo, ese día había sido realmente agotador y definitivamente lo mas extraño fue aquel sujeto.

Sabía, por intuición, que era un completo ególatra y por la forma en que le había hablado en la mañana un irrespetuoso y hasta sexy?

"…No" – se reprimió cerrando sus ojos para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo izquierdo.

- ¡Ya llegue!- anuncio su llegada a los habitantes del departamento.

- Herms!- saludo Harry leyendo un libro.

- ¿Y ron?- pregunto por su pelirrojo amigo.

- En la cocina, preparando el regalo para su novia…-comento con una mueca sarcástica.

Hermione se encamino a la cocina, encontrándose con manchas en las paredes y hasta en el techo y allí lo vio blanco como el suelo, cubierto de harina, la castaña lo vio arqueando una ceja para echarse a reír, dejando a Ron algo confundido.

- ¿Que nunca has cocinado verdad?- pregunto Granger al ver tal desastre.

- Pues no y lo que vale es la intención, aunque…-pronuncio decepcionado al ver el bizcocho negro recién salido del horno.

Aunque, aveces no es suficiente- aclaro Herms riendo. Y a pesar de que el weasley también aya reído un momento, se notaba su tristeza al no poder hacer algo con sus propias manos.

No te preocupes Ron, yo te ayudare- pronuncio tranquila mientras a su amigo se le dibujaba una débil sonrisa.-pero tu limpia- aclaro con reproche.

Gracias Herms!-sonrió agradecido.

¿Para que están los amigos, si no es para ayudar? –comento con una sincera sonrisa.

Los bostezos se hicieron presentes a medida que paso el tiempo, miro el reloj de la cocina 4:30 AM, observó a su amigo durmiendo vencido por el cansancio sobre la mesa y esbozó una sonrisa enternecida, levanto todos los ingrediente de la mesa y comenzó a limpiar la sucia cocina. Se sentía cansada pero ayudar a su amigo lo valía. Pasadas las 6:00 AM se fue a duchar ya que se le hacia tarde para entrar a su trabajo matutino.

Suspiro algo cansada viajando en el metro, los días eran todos iguales a las 8:00 AM cumplir con sus tareas en la recepción del hotel Zabini, a las 17:00 PM trabajar como mesera en el restorán , para terminar llegando al departamento compartido con sus mejores amigos ron y Harry, alrededor de las 1:00 AM y todo el esfuerzo para poder pagar sus estudios en la universidad, ya estaba cursando su 3 año de sociología y sabia perfectamente que si sus padres estarían vivos ,estarían orgullosos de una hija que se puede costear ella sola .

Admitía que los días eran agotadores y muy poco tiempo libre le quedaba aun así no por esos motivos dejaba de salir con sus amigos a divertirse en sus días libres.

Miro aquel papel y puso una mueca de asco, para abollarlo y arrojarlo al cesto de basura del parque en el cual estaba almorzando al aire libre.

"… ¿que se piensa que soy?.." – pronuncio hastiada por la arrogancia del muchacho.

Enfoco su vista en el reloj de su muñeca, 13:30 PM, suspiro aliviada al recordar que ese día tenia la tarde libre.

Sentado en un sillón negro leyendo el diario, en el café de la Av.32 se encontraba el joven magnate mirando de soslayo la entrada del lugar.

A quien esperas romeo?- pregunto una voz que provenía detrás de él.

Nadie importante-comento con desgano.

No lo párese Draco- respondió algo divertido.

¿A que te refieres?... ¿acaso no puedo tomar una café?-pregunto algo molesto, puesto que nadie antes le había fallado a Draco Malfoy.

Tranquilo…no se lo contare a nadie-continuo burlándose tomando asiento en frente de él.

Estoy tranquilo Nott…-pronuncio con un suspiro.

Su amigo sonrío arqueando la ceja derecha, para luego sacar su móvil y continuar chateando con su "noviecita de turno", Daphne.

4:30 PM, miro por ultima vez hacia la entrada y ella no estaba."…maldita..."- pensó, para posar su vista en su amigo que lo observaba divertido.

¿Que?-pregunto algo hastiado.

Te plantaron Draco?-comento con sorna.

A mi nadie me planta-pronuncio con algo de ira.

Entonces… ¿por que tan nervioso?- esbozando una sonrisa picara.

¿Y tu que haces aquí?-esquivó el tema.

Solo vine por un café- contesto irónico alzando una taza de café a la altura del rubio.

Se levanto de su asiento y se condujo hacia la salida del lugar para ser interrumpido por su amigo.

oye…Blaise y yo estuvimos planeando un viaje-comento alcanzando a su amigo antes de que se fuera.

¿Son novios?-pregunto sarcástico.

¿Te unes?-interrogo divertido- tu sabes casino, yate, chicas, diversión…-comento insistente.

Tal vez…-pronuncio marchándose del café.

En su mente solo pasaba una cosa como se había atrevido a rechazarlo, estaba muy seguro que en la vida alguien como él se le hubiera siquiera acercado. Si algo le sobraba eran mujeres, tendría las que quisiera, aunque nunca en su vida le había fallado.

Resoplo frustrado, pero esto no dañaría su orgullo, sonrío libidinoso y marco su móvil en busca de alguna muchacha dispuesta a tener un rato de placer.

Hola- respondió tomando la llamada.

Hermione Granger?-pregunto la voz.

Si, soy yo –contesto algo desconcertada.

Ah, Herms, soy yo Lavender.-comento su supervisora y amida del hotel.

Lav, ¿que sucede?-pregunto la castaña.

Es que necesitan personal temporal, solo por el fin de semana y quería saber si tu estarías dispuesta a viajar.-comento su amiga.

Claro que si-pronuncio efusivamente.

De a cuerdo, te mandare los pasajes con un mensajero, ésta misma noche-

OK, gracias Lav-

No es nada, adiós Herms-

Sea donde sea que deba trabajar a Hermione le agradaba la idea de poder viajar ya que su disponibilidad horaria era casi nula.

Suspiro soñadora aunque debiera trabajar seria en otro lugar y por el fin de semana completo.

Tal vez ella no contaba con la libertad de poder ir a donde quisiese ni de tener y hacer lo que realmente deseaba su vida siempre estaba llena de compromisos y responsabilidades que no podía ignorar.

Mantenerse sola era algo bastante agotador pero las arduas horas de trabajo traían sus frutos, conocer mas gente, pagar sus estudios y adquirir experiencia en el mundo laboral.

Y allí se encontraba mirando los pasajes de avión en la tercera clase, algo que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, tenía alojamiento y la acompañarían sus compañeras y amigas del empleo, Ginny y Parvati.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno eh aquí la continuación del fic n_n

Espero reviews ya saben buenos o malos

Gracias por leer!

ATT. Linok.


	3. Capitulo 3 : Single?

**_Sexy, free & Single_**

**_ Dramione fanfic. _**

**_by lin._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a J. ._**

* * *

**_Cap 3 : Single?_**

_._

_._

_._

_Una fuerte punzada sintió, como si una aguja se incrustara en medio del cráneo, abrió los ojos con pesadez los débiles rayos de sol que se colaban por el ventanal, herían su visión, los hinchados parpados y la audición sensible sumada el dolor de cabeza se había convertido en su peor pesadilla._

_Con molestia absoluta paso el dorso de la mano por su frente y manoteo hacia el costado de la cama y noto un bulto, sonrío, seguramente la había pasado bien la noche anterior. La muchacha que estaba junto a el estaba totalmente cubierta por las sabanas de seda negra, tal vez ella se había alcoholizado tanto como el._

_No es que no fuera de tomar ni que esa fuera su primer resaca, solo que hace tiempo, precisamente desde la secundaria no se sentía tan destrozado luego de una noche de posibles locuras, cada ves que intentaba recordar lo ocurrido la migraña aumentaba dándole espasmos impidiendo que siquiera pensara._

_entallo sus ojos y trato de ver la hora ,sacudió levemente la muñeca para luego acercar a escasos centímetros el portador del tiempo, pestaño un par de veces puesto a que su vista nublada impedía su buena visión, entonces alejo un poco su brazo 12:35 PM, algo brillante lo saco de su tarea, algo que rodeaba su dedo. Su rostro se desfiguro por completo, horrorizado acercó su mano ,si era lo que sospechaba, aquello que rodeaba su anular derecho era nada mas ni nada menos que un anillo y no cualquier anillo si no uno de matrimonio._

Si algo en la vida había jurado Draco Lucius Malfoy, era que la soltería seria duradera y en todo sentido de la palabra ,sabia que algún día cedería ante el anhelo mas deseado de su madre ,pero no tenia ni la menor intención ni de broma de casarse y tener una familia eso no era para él , disfrutaba verdaderamente andar con sus amigos tener a las mujeres que quisiese y sabía que casarse sería una forma de atarse y comprometerse a una vida que el no esperaba vivir, cumpliendo obligaciones y fidelidad...definitivamente el matrimonio nunca estaría en su mente no por su voluntad.

Ser soltero, era el estado civil en el que nunca se tendría que preocupar por alguien sentimentalmente y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. Y si, era juzgado por las amistades de sus padres por ser tan liberal con respecto a la estructuración de su vida.

La oferta que había escuchado de su amigo Theo, le había estado rondando por la mente algunas horas, sentado en un sofá rojo se encontraba el rubio junto a una muchacha que yacía dormida entre sus brazos, pasó una mano por su cabello inquieto tratando de olvidar el momento en que esa mujer lo había dejado plantado. Se removió sigiloso tratado de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja que poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos negros.

- Draco?- susurro despacio la joven por lo que el muchacho la silencio, reincorporándose para comenzar a ponerse las prendas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Abotonó los últimos botones de su camisa fina de seda y continuo con el botón de su puño izquierdo, el silencio reinaba en aquella sala, ambos jóvenes se cambiaban lentamente pues el tiempo no les importaba demasiado la muchacha solamente se había colocado una bata de seda roja y atado su cabello en un nudo, mientras observaba lo perdido que se encontraba su amante.

- ¿te encuentras bien, cariño?- pregunto la joven algo preocupada por el joven magnate.

- si- comento mientras tomaba su móvil y al parecer mandaba un mensaje de texto.

- ¿quieres algo de tomar?-murmuro abrazándolo por las espalda.

- hoy no Jean- expreso tomando su chaqueta negra dirigiéndose a la salida del departamento.

- Draco... ¿me llamaras?- pregunto alcanzando al rubio que ya había abierto la puerta.

- tal vez- comento con una media sonrisa, le encantaba provocar esa sensación de necesidad en sus amantes e turno, le producía hasta placer sentirse deseado de esa manera y no con una con todas pasaba lo mismo, siempre a la espera de su llamada para que el las amara y las hiciera sentir como nadie lo había hecho jamás en sus vidas.

Su móvil vibro dando a conocer la respuesta del mensaje que momentos atrás había mandado.

21:23 PM: ¿Cuando viajamos?

Ah sabía que querrías venir Malfoy: 21:30 hs.

21:33 PM: te pregunte algo idiota.

Ya, Draco no te pongas histérico...salimos hoy a las 23:00 hs... : 21:35pm.

21:37pm: nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

OK... te reservamos un pasaje 21:41pm.

21:44pm: no esperaba menos de ti Nott.

Abrió su maleta y tomo algunos vestidos y accesorios, guardó sus objetos personales y sonrío complacida esta seria la segunda vez que viajaría en avión, recordaba con felicidad que gracias a uno de los tantos concursos intelectuales que supó ganar en su niñez, había ganado como premio viajar en avión junto a sus padres a Disney World, un suspiro de melancolía salio de su boca y en su rostro se notaba algo de angustia. Negó con la cabeza y guardo la fotografía de sus padres en su agenda personal.

- ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos chicos?- pregunto con su maleta en la mano a lo que sus amigos sonrieron y Ron le quito la maleta para llevarla él.

Harry trabajo intensamente para poder comprarse un auto no muy lujoso pero bueno para poder ir al trabajo y poder moverse en la ciudad, amablemente se había ofrecido para llevar a su mejor amiga a lo que esta acepto pero si también recogía a sus compañeras que también viajarían con ella.

Toco la bocina tres beses hasta que Parvati se digno a salir de su casa y subirse al rodado azul de Harry luego pasaron por la antigua casa de Ron para recoger a Ginny que ya se encontraba en la puerta esperando ansiosa.

- ¿y mama?- pregunto Ron algo desconcertado al no ver a su madre junto a su hermana menor.

- ya sabes como es , se quedo llorando en la cocina- comento cansada a lo que su hermano esbozó una sonrisa, su madre podía ser algo exagerada a la hora de dejar partir a sus hijos Ginny ya no era una niña , era una mujer de 22 años, con trabajo y pareja estable.

Aparco, el automóvil en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, caminó hasta el ascensor con su maleta deslizable y marco a su amigo Blaise para saber en donde se encontrarían.

Miró el pasaje que su amigo de toda la vida le entrego en mano, "Las Vegas, Nevada"...seria seguramente un viaje memorable pensó con detenimiento.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraba presentando su pasaporte mientras le realizaban el debido chequeo de seguridad con scanner.

- Tenga Ud. buen viaje, Sr.- esbozando una sonrisa comunico la muchacha que le entrego el pasaporte en mano, esta se sonrojó levemente al ver la media sonrisa que le dedico el atractivo joven.

Ron abraso efusivamente a su hermana menor, a veces y auque no lo admitiera el Weasley había heredado la exageración de su madre, Ginny casi se asfixia pero entendía que era su hermana preferida así que no le podía negar un abraso, abraso a Harry tímidamente ya que hacia algún tiempo que venia sintiendo cosas por el muchacho pero que sabia a la perfección que este la rechazaría ya que estaba segura que solo la veía como a una hermana menor.

Hermione abraso fuertemente a sus amigos y compañeros de casi toda la vida, después de sus padres sus amigos eran lo mas preciado en su vida, eran su familia su hogar al cual volver siempre sonriente.

Parvati por su lado hizo lo mismo que las anteriores pero no conocía muy bien a estos jóvenes así que su sentimiento no era compartió como el que tenían sus amigas.

Saludaron con la mano de lejos cuando ya habían pasado por el chequeo de seguridad y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo que conduciría a la entrada del avión.

Señor, ¿mas champagne?-pregunto una joven azafata mirando seductoramente al rubio que hablaba amenamente con sus amigos.

Claro- comento seductoramente observando sus orbes miel.

Oye déjanos alguna, Malfoy - se quejo Nott al ver el movimiento de caderas que hacia, al caminar, la empleada de la aerolínea.

- yo no las escojo, ellas lo hacen- comento con arrogancia tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Blaise quien se encontraba exento de la conversación, intercambiaba miradas con la mujer de gafas oscuras que le proporcionaba sonrisas de tanto en tanto.

Ubicadas en la fila del medio una castaña leía un libro mientras sus compañeras dormían algo incomodas, la tercera clase no era muy reconfortable que digamos se escuchaban gritos de niños, gente que se quejaba de la película que estaban pasando y personas que simplemente hablaban en voz alta, aun así no era impedimento de felicidad para la muchacha lectora que solo conocía, al lugar al cual irían, por libros e informes televisivos.

Pasadas unas horas de la mañana se anuncio que ya estaban llegando a destino, las azafatas pidieron que se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad para la seguridad de los pasajeros al aterrizar.

En sus gafas oscuras re reflejo el sol centellante, al salir del aeropuerto, se subieron a la limosina, servicio de la familia de Nott.

El día transcurrió tranquilo por un lado los jóvenes británicos almorzaron fuera del hotel y pasaron la tarde recorriendo algunos bares de la ciudad por otro lado las muchachas se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo bajo la supervisión de un hombre bastante petulante, Severus Snape.

Al terminar su turno les fue anunciado que la mañana del día siguiente la tendrían libre por lo que no tardaron ni dos minutos en idear un plan para aquella noche en esa ciudad tan popular de estados unidos, no sabrían si tendrían la oportunidad en sus vidas de volver a dicho lugar por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de empleados para vestirse de a cuerdo a la ocasión.

Ginny vistió una falda color esmeralda con un corset negro con encaje y unos tacos negros con algunas ondas en el cabellos y un maquillaje impactante para la noche, Parvati por su parte vistió un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado y un top color durazno dejando ver su piercing plateado en su ombligo con el cabello levemente recogió y botas negras , Hermione dudo un poco en que ponerse ya que sus vestidos era para algo casual y no para antros nocturnos como a los que visitarían posiblemente esa noche. La pelirroja no dudo en ayudarla y prestarle algo de ropa y Parvati la maquillo y arreglo su cabello.

Momentos después ya estaban listas para partir hacia una noche inolvidable, ingresaron en una discoteca la luz era tenue y la música electrónica.

Las muchachas pidieron sus tragos comenzando a inspeccionar con la mirada los jóvenes atractivos que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Comenzaron a bailar divertidas mientras caían en los efectos del alcohol algunos muchachos se habían acercado ya por lo que bailaban animadamente , Ginny con un tal Oliver , Parvati con un tal Cedric y Hermione con un tal Viktor.

Tres jóvenes llegaron hasta la barra y pidieron vodka y ron para comenzar con la fiesta no tardaron en conseguir compañía por lo que se dirigieron a la sección VIP para ubicarse en los reconfortables sillones y las muchachas que les acompañaban no tararon en sentarse junto a ellos Theo no paraba de besar a una rubia llamada Hanna, su mejor amigo, Blaise se había perdido con una asiática llamada Cho y Draco tomaba su trago mientras una morena de ojos azules, Pansy, lo acariciaba coquetamente. De pronto, posó su mirada en una joven que lo había enloquecido.

Draco POV

"Como no la ví antes" -pensé con detenimiento ese vestido sumamente ajustado negro le sentaba endemoniadamente bien, sus cabellos castaños volaban en forma de lluvia, lacio perfecto, ese movimiento que hacia con la cadera a ese sujetó, el definitivamente la estaba pasando bien, pero eso terminara ahora- me dije para levantarme de mi asiento y dejar a mi acompañante desconcertada.

La ví alejarse del tipo por lo que la seguí hasta la barra donde se pidió un tequila doble.

- no pude dejar de apreciar tu belleza y tuve que venir a buscarte- comente en un susurro sobre su oído ella estaba de espaldas y no podía verme, pude adivinar que se mordió el labio y se le erizo la piel asentir la yema de su dedo índice delinear su cuello níveo.

observe como de un sorbo se tomo su trago y se dio la vuelta encarándome, sonrío levemente y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello ,tome firmemente su cintura mientras bailábamos al compás de la música ahora un tanto lenta ,fui recorriendo lentamente su figura lo que ella detuvo colocando nuevamente mis manos sobre su cintura y se acerco a mi oído para pronunciar - ...tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche.- sonreí y nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir algunos tragos mas aunque ella ya estuviera tambaleante y rendida ante el efecto del alcohol. Tomamos 1/2 botella de whisky y se podría decir que no recordaría nada al día siguiente, el destino la había puesto de nuevo ante mi como una visión, le enseñaría que nadie se resiste a un Malfoy. La tome de la mano y tomamos un taxi hasta un casino en el cual jugamos y por el azar comenzamos a multiplicar nuestras ganancias.

Luego continúe tomando tragos y mis recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse borrosos.

Su cuerpo rozando el mío, su cabello esparcido por la almohada, sus gritos pidiéndome más.

* * *

Hermione PoV.

No se ya cuanto había tomado, había perdido la cuenta mis amigas ya se habían ido a algún hotel con sus acompañantes yo me quede bailando con Viktor, el joven que había conocido hacía una hora aproximadamente , me aleje hacia la barra en busca de mas alcohol y siento que alguien me susurra despacio_ - no pude dejar de apreciar tu belleza y tuve que venir a buscarte- _mi mente estaba bastante nublada mas sin embargo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la caricia que esa persona me proporciono a lo que me di la vuelta y lo encare ,me había parecido un tanto familiar su rostro, pero seguramente seria pura coincidencia. Pase mis brazos por su cuello a lo que el inquietamente comienza a contornear mi figura , que estuviera pasada de tragos, no significaba que me entregaría tan fácil a lo que le pronuncie sobre su oído_- tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche-_ por lo que pude notar como me sonrío complacido y luego seguimos tomando mas y mas alcohol ,después nos dirigimos a un casino donde apostamos , al parecer él tenia bastante dinero ya que apostaba cantidades excesivas, continuamos tomando mas, si es que algo mas de alcohol entraba en nuestros cuerpos y luego llegamos a un lugar se hizo todo un poco extraño y se nublo mis vista ,recuerdo una respiración agitada y el sudor en mi cuerpo, también los jadeos de un hombre que me proporciono un placer inigualable.

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas y un muchacho estaba sumamente inquieto a lo que levanta la sabana que cubría a su acompañante de la noche anterior debelando algunos bucles insipientes y una desnudes absoluta a lo que esta se remueve y se reincorpora posando su mirado en la persona que la había despertado tan bruscamente, se entallo los ojos y tomo la sabana para cubrir su desnudes al descubrir quien era esa persona.

- ¿tu?- gritaron alterados al unísono.

Ambos se quedaron mirando tratando de entender, mas fue la sorpresa de la castaña cuando ve un anillo con un diamante centellante en su dedo anular y en la mano de su acompañante un anillo similar, lanzando un grito audible.

- este fue tu plan seguramente- comento alterada la castaña.

- ¿estas loca?, solo quería una noche contigo no casarme- comento alterado y confundido.

Se cambiaron rápidamente y Hermione se adelanto dirigiéndose a su cuarto para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa por su parte Draco hizo lo mismo y luego de una hora la castaña vuelve al cuarto de Draco para anular el matrimonio que la noche anterior había acontecido.

es completamente legal.- pronuncio Theo del otro lado del teléfono.

No es posible- pronuncio lamentando la imprudencia cometida la noche anterior.

Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es presentar la anulación, pero te advierto que llevara su tiempo, el tiempo de espera continuaras casado, lo siento Draco - comento entre risas las ultimas palabras.

Tiene que haber una rápida solución, no puedo estar casado.-mencionó algo desesperado.

Tranquilízate el matrimonio solo es papeleo, tu puedes hacer tu vida como siempre solo que la otra parte, ósea tu esposa, debe ser consiente de que ella también puede continuar con su vida, ya que en un tiempo será anulado.

De acuerdo, pero ponte a trabajar, no quiero que mi familia se entere de esto.-demando el rubio.

No te preocupes, hoy me pondré en eso, cuando llegue a mi despacho comenzare con los tramites- explico el joven abogado.

De acuerdo.-pronuncio cortando con la llamada.

mi abogado asegura que se podrá anular- comento viendo el brillo esperanzador en los ojos de la castaña.

Pero…-rodeó los ojos

¿Pero?- pregunto algo angustiada.

¿Pero no se si quieras…?-comento pícaramente.

¿Querer que?- interrogo con el ceño fruncido.

Tal vez te sea difícil dejar de ver este cuerpo- comento orgulloso de si.

¿Que?...no recuerdo algo realmente BUENO que haya visto anoche.-comento resaltando la palabra.

Es que ese es el problema Herms…no lo viste, lo sentiste- siseo tranquilamente con una media sonrisa.

Había descubierto que a pesar de que este momentáneamente casado con una desconocida, adoraba verla enojada y pelear con ella lo divertía en demasía.

¿quien te ha dado el permiso de hablarme así?- pregunto sumamente irritada.

Tu...cuando te hacia mía- comento acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

Por favor…estaba ebria, los ebrios no saben lo que hacen, no lo tomes como algo especial.- contesto incrédula.

Si no fue especial, entonces hoy lo será.- susurro despacio sobre su oído.

Claro, como si se volviera a repetir...-hablo irónicamente tratando de apartarlo.

Es obvio que se repetirá ya que eres mi esposa murmuro tomándola posesivamente de la nuca para aprisionar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tal ves seria divertido esperar el divorcio, ya que su "esposa" resultaba bastante interesante para el magnate, aunque dudaba de que pudiese sentir algo verdadero por ella ya que nunca se había involucrado con alguien emocionalmente, tal ves y solo tal ves esta seria una excepción o ¿tal vez no?.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo en teoría, si quieren continuación solo escriban revs n_n es la única condición!_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, besos a todos/as! n_n_**

**_Lin!_**


End file.
